


Random Character Fics

by Pokedash55, Purplefern



Category: Clutch Powers (Movies), Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Acronix and his Instabook account, Canon-Typical Violence, Chpt 8: What do you mean this isn't canon?, Drabble Collection, False Accusations, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I swear the two have talked before, Korgran's daddy issues, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Mistaken Identity, Movie Kai giving great hugs, Movie kai is a bean, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Semi-Crack, Two BAMF girls duke it out, Wrongful Imprisonment, co-written with my sister, get ready for randomness, it depends, lil Nelson the troll, minor kidnapping, possibly ooc characters, this actually ended up as a decent character study, unedited, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedash55/pseuds/Pokedash55, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: For fun, my sister and I often spin a wheel of Ninjago characters, and then think about what kind of interactions the two could have. The other day we had the brilliant idea of writing drabbles/oneshots from these ideas. And that is what I'm posting here.So if you ever wanted the chance of seeing Korgran and Pythor in a conversation, or perhaps even the Overlord and Lil' Nelson, you've come to the right collection of fics! Anything can happen, so let's see how this goes!
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Acronix & Lil Nelson, Akita & Murtessa, Cole & Zane & Fugidove, Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Dareth & Lil Nelson, Garmadon & Movie Kai, Korgran & Korgran's Father (mentioned), Lloyd Garmadon & Gayle Gossip, Lou & Korgran, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pythor P. Chumsworth & Korgran, Squiffy & Bucko, Zane & Bucko, Zane & Squiffy, movie kai & clutch powers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Rocky Dangerbuff & Snake Jaguar and Fugidove

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any interest in this, we do this fics using [ this wheel ](https://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=kai+&c2=cole+&c3=jay+&c4=zane+&c5=sensei+wu+&c6=nya+&c7=lloyd+&c8=lord+garmadon&c9=sensei+garmadon&c10=pixal&c11=echo+zane&c12=overlord+%28golden+master%29&c13=Pythor+P.+Chumsworth&c14=scales&c15=chen&c16=clouse&c17=chope+and+kapou&c18=skylar&c19=dareth&c20=captain+soto&c21=misako&c22=cyrus+borg&c23=karlof&c24=neuro&c25=shade+%28shadow%29&c26=morro&c27=ronin&c28=master+yang&c29=clancee&c30=dogshank&c31=nadakhan+the+djinn&c32=flintlocke+&c33=police+commissioner&c34=lou+&c35=ed+and+edna+walker&c36=bucky+and+squiffo&c37=Dr.+Jullian&c38=samukai&c39=krux+and+acronix&c40=RDb+and+SJ+&c41=ultra+violet&c42=harumi&c43=seliel&c44=baby+wu&c45=Movie+Jay&c46=movie+cole&c47=movie+zane&c48=movie+kai&c49=akita&c50=vex&c51=kataru&c52=general+machia&c53=Blunck+and+Raggmunck&c54=Charr&c55=Fugi-dove&c56=clutch+powers&c57=Nelson&c58=Boma+and+Uthaug&c59=grimfax&c60=Gayle+Gossip&c61=Vinny&c62=Emperor+Garmadon&c63=Griffin+turner&c64=claire&c65=killow&c66=The+Mechanic&c67=fangtom&c68=acidicus&c69=General+cryptor&c70=movie+lloyd&c71=faith&c72=Iron+Baron&c73=Teen+Wu&c74=Racer+7&c75=Scott&c76=Okino&c77=Red+Visor&c78=Milton+Dyer&c79=Unagami+&c80=Childgami&c81=King+Vangelis&c82=Princess+Vania&c83=Lily&c84=Munts+Queen&c85=Geckle+Chancellor+&c86=Murt&c87=Korgran&c88=Fungus&c89=Plundar&c90=Skull+Sorcerer+&cols=ffffff,000000,e60000,e6b800,2db300,0000cc,4d0099&t=Ninjago+characters&time=5) of as many Ninjago characters as we can think of. 
> 
> This is random and we write them in one go, so quality is not guaranteed. ;) 
> 
> This first chapter is written by Me

“Wait no, you don’t understand!” shouted Cole-- er, Rocky Dangerbuff -- as he and his partner in crime were escorted away from the bar alongside several SOG members. “We’re not actually criminals! We’re undercover!”

“Yes,” urged Snake Jaguar as he was locked into handcuffs, “Just ask the Commissioner, he will tell you that we are the Ninja, we are investigating the Sons of Garmadon.”

“Heh, yeah right,” snickered the cop arresting them as he pushed them into a police vehicle, “Like we haven’t heard that one before.” With that, he closed the car door and the two were off to Kryptarium Prison. 

“Warden,” whined Rocky upon being shoved into a cell in the prison, “It’s me, Cole! You know, one of the Ninja?” 

“And I assure you, I am Zane,” argued Snake Jaguar.

The Warden chuckled. “Nice try boys. My men told me you told him the same thing. But we’re sharp here.” Unmoved, the warden continued to shove them down the hallway of crooks. “Zane,” hissed Dangerbuff, “Turn off the cloak! Then he’s  _ gotta _ recognize you.”

“You are right, Cole. That is a good idea.” The disguised Ninjdroid attempted to remove the disguise to no avail. “Um…” 

“Um?!” panicked the other inmate. 

“Um, I believe my cloaking device was damaged by the Sons of Garmadon. I cannot seem to shut it off at the moment.”

“Oh come on!’ complained the master of earth. 

Meanwhile the Warden chuckled again and shut the cell door. “You two play nice with your new cellmate, now,” said the warden in parting. 

“What?” questioned the now-imprisoned Rocky. “Ok Zane, we need to work on getting out of here. What if we--” before he could formulate any sort of plan, the two heard a strange cry in the cell, like a coo of a dove. 

“Hoooo whooo dares intrude on the lair of Fugidove!!?” spoke a voice from the back of the cell. 

“Fugidove?” echoed Zane, eyes searching the cell and head cocked inquisitively to the side.

“WHAT?! You’ve never heard of the terror  that flaps in the night of the skies, the arch-enemy to the Ninja, Fugidove before?!” asked the owner of the stage voice, stepping into the line of sight and posing dramatically, bringing his wings into full view. 

“Ah, the name makes more sense now,” said Zane, nodding calmly upon getting a look at their wing-wearing inmate. “That is quite clever,” he complimented, smiling smally when he processed the pun. 

“ZAAAane!’ Cole hissed under his breath once more, “Don't compliment the criminal! We kinda need to get out of here, remember?”

On the other hand, Fugidove beamed at the praise, “ooHo HO! Someone finally respects the powerful wit of Fugidove? You may be worthy of sharing my cell after all. Tell me, fan of Fugidove, what is your name?” 

“Oh,” said Zane, remembering to get back into character. Putting on his tough voice he replied, “I am Snake Jaguar.”

“And I’m Rocky Dangerbuff,'' inputted disguised Cole, gruffly adjusting his hat. 

Fugidove cooed appreciatively at the names. “Well, Snake Jaguar, you and your friend here have landed in the good graces of Fugidove.”

_ He keeps saying his name like we’ll forget it or something  _ Cole thought to himself (with a hardly visible eye roll.) While he was thinking this the villain leaned towards them conspiratorially, whispering, “Since you obviously have good taste, I'll let you in on a secret.” He jerked his head up, looked through the doors birdlike, before putting his head down again. “I’m planning a great breakout! It was going to only be me, but you two can be my minions!”

“Uh. No,” replied Cole bluntly, dropping character for a moment. He quickly realized and corrected, clearing his throat, “Ahem. I mean, I don’t think so. Rocky Dangerbuff doesn't need anyone, ‘cept his buddy Snake Jaguar,” he hastily added.

Zane caught on, and nodded as well, “It is the same for me,” Snake Jaguar replied. 

Fugidove narrowed his eyes at the rejection, cooing angrily, “Fine then. But you will regret the day you rejected the assistance and leadership of Fugidove. My brother is outside these walls, waiting to start a criminal empire covering the skies at any moment. When I am the most powerful villain in all of Ninjago, you will remember this moment!”

With a huff and a condescending coo, Fugidove went back, deeper into the cell and settled into his bed. Cole sighed in relief. Criminals were so weird. At least now they just needed to focus on getting out of here. 


	2. Movie Lloyd and Gayle Gossip

The reported gasped as she saw a monstrous metal dragon fly over her head. “Get the camera on that Vin!” She pointed excitedly at the metallic battle going on just above her own head. The scared but determined cameraman shakily lifted the camcorder on his shoulder towards the action, and then back to the female reporter. 

“WOW! Ninjago City, we are witnessing one heck of a brawl! Our green protector has come once again to save us from a mechanical menace from overseas. No doubt another Garmadon attack!” the reporter beamed as she announced the battle behind her. 

Just then the Dragon was blasted out of the sky and crash landed near the beach just off of the old train depot. Gayle was shocked that one of Ninjago’s defenders crashed so nearby and she gave her cameraman THAT look. That look that he knew ment no good. “Come on Vinnie!” she prompted, running towards the scene of the crash and he had no choice but to follow her lead. 

“We have to go and talk to him! Never before has the city seen the Green Ninja outside of his mech! This is our big chance for a real story and--” Vinnie glared judgmentally at his partner. “I mean…” she laughed nervously, “We should probably make sure he is ok. That was some crash.”

With that, the two ventured off, navigating their way through the multitude of streets in downtown Ninjago City, making tremendous time (You must know your way around a large city when you are a dedicated and trusted news outlet). They rounded a corner and spotted the damaged mech. Gayle Gossip saw a young boy, a teenager no doubt, kicking the broken hatch in frustration, muttering to himself. 

She looked at her watch and grumbled, “Not live again till the night time scoop. Vinnie we’ll need to record this all for the time being.” She adjusted her crouching stance and continued, “ Be ready with that camera! This could be it! The biggest scoop of the century! The Identity of the Green Ninja!” She peeked her head out from the corner once more to see the young boy look around several times before taking off his mask to reveal none other than local villian Garmadon’s one and only son. Lloyd Garmadon?

“Guys, please. Can anyone read me?” The ninja cried in distress, smacking his phone to turn on, to no avail. It appeared to have broken in the crash. “Ugh Great. Just Great!” He yelled, pouting while leaning against the side of his grounded dragon mech. 

“Did you see that Vinnie! He’s the son of Ninjago’s arch nemesis! Ooo Now I have to get that interview!” She got up from her hiding spot, microphone in hand without any word from her hesitant friend. “Excuse me! May I have an interview with our Green Defender?” she greeted loudly. The question startled Lloyd and he immediately retreated back into his hood. 

“Hi- Uh. AHEm. Umm”, He stuttered through his shock, “Hello Citizen,” the boy scrambled for what words or voices could conceal his identity, but Gayle quickly remarked, “You can drop the act Green Hero. I know who you are,” Gayle waved a hand on her hip, casually trying to contain her joy of the moment. 

Lloyd removed his mask and sulked down to the floor, wrapping a tight arm around his legs, and burying his face between his knees. Defeated, he asked, “You… Are you recording this? Recording me?”

“I um…” she turned to Vinnie still holding the camera up high and returned her glare with a simple shrug, emphasizing the camera was indeed still rolling. “I wanted to ask you some questions and--” 

“Well, I don’t wanna answer them!!” he snapped, head tilted towards her, still resting in the pocket his legs had formed for it. “Just post your ‘Ninja Exposed’ video and leave me alone!”

Gayle took a step back, aghast at the furious response. She thought uncovering the mystery of the Green Warrior would be a huge scoop. The biggest day of her life. But seeing this young teen on the verge of tears was not what she wanted. This isn’t what news should be. News shouldn’t… hurt people. Especially not those who work so hard for the city everyday of their life. She wanted a hit story, but not like this. In that moment, she signalled at Vinnie to stop the recording and swiftly moved to comfort the child. 

“We aren’t recording you. It’s alright,” she assured as Lloyd allowed his head to rise. “I still want to know about you and conduct an interview, if that’s alright. There are no cameras. Just talk to me.” 

Lloyd shook his head slowly in agreement. He found it comforting to speak to someone so confident yet naturally curious. She asked questions that allowed him to vent, but was always kind about whatever answer he chose, even if he didn’t have one at all. It was… nice. Very nice indeed. They talked and laughed all afternoon. 


	3. Krux & Acronix and Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me

Acronix looked down at his phone, grinning as he gained another follower on his Instabook account. Endless praise and admiration from complete strangers just for saying what he thought! The future was truly amazing!

Scrolling through his feed, he noticed a new comment on his latest “World Domination Update”. 

**Purple_Ninja:** The ninja will stop you y’know

His smile immediately fell and he scoffed hard. Hard enough that his nerd brother actually looked up from what he was doing. 

“Brother, what could possible be so engaging on that foolish device that you have to shatter my peace?”

Typing up a scathing reply to the commenter, he told his twin, “Just some loser on the internet who doesn’t know what they’re talking about.” He sent the reply, feeling vindicated. 

“Wouldn’t that be  _ everyone _ on the internet?” snarked his brother drily. 

But Acronix was not listening to his brother. He was too busy refreshing the page to see what his hater would have to say to his scathing retort. He didn’t have to wait very long. 

**Purple_Ninja:** Plz. I’ve gone through ur whooole account. 

**Purple_Ninja:** I think your brother does all the work

**Purple_Ninja:** >:p

Acronix sputtered at the accusation. “That is SO not true!” He shouted while typing the same message. 

At this point Krux was morbidly curious enough about what had happened to make his twin so upset. So he hesitantly leaned over his shoulder to look at the exchange. And well, he hated technology but loved what he saw. 

“Maybe some people do have sense on the internet after all, “ he told his brother with a smirk, “This ‘Purple Ninja’ has a good eye for true talent.” 

“Shut up Krux! You don’t know the internet. This-- this is just some trolling kid!’ He huffed, turning his back and concealing the phone so his snooping brother could no longer see. 

**Purple_Ninja:** Ur gonna have to block me then!

**Purple_Ninja:** Cause Ninja Never Quit

**Purple_Ninja:** ; )

Acronix huffed in anger once more, death glaring at his phone. Krux raised a brow, “Fishing for lobsters or not, he seems to have gotten under your skin.”

“That’s not what trolling… Oh nevermind!!” Acronix shouted at his brother dismissively. With that he promptly blocked “Purple_Ninja”. 

Across the city, Nelson smiled at the message. Even though he was still on crutches, he felt like he had done something just annoying one of the Ninja’s enemies at least. It may not have been much, but the Purple Ninja considered it a success. 


	4. Korgran and Pythor

The Metalonion parted from his band of misfits. After being trapped underground together the three self proclaimed Upplies could use a break with their loved ones back home. As Korgran approached a small village he saw a large white snake from the corner of his eye. 

“Serpent? But serpent are old child's tale.” Korgran whispered loudly in that fake barbarian voice he put on to sound tough. “What do you think?” he asked his axe, holding it close to his ear awaiting an answer. The axe wielder nodded at his weapon as if it responded and rushed through the town, catching up to the slithering creature just exiting town. 

Korgran led out a mighty battle cry as he raised his axe above his head to slice what he believed as a menace. The serpent dodged the first blow but was quickly brought to the ground with the strength of the fully grown warrior.

“Get off me you brute! Don’t you know I’m the savior of Ninjago!!?” he yelped on the ground, struggling to get free under the massive weight pinning him down. 

“Savior? A hero like Korgran?” The metalonian relinquished his grasp on the anacondrai. Pythor rose and adjusted his neck from the fall. “I assure you my victory is far greater than anything you’ve accomplished. I’ve saved Ninjago from another Serpentine War!” he remarked, dusting himself off from the previous attack. 

“Korgan stop war too! The war of Geckle and Muntz. Korgran defeat evil wizard and skeletons with his mighty axe,” the warrior held up his axe and struck a grand hero pose, “Korgran hero too!” 

Pythor narrowed his already narrow eyes at the barbarian condescendingly. “Whatever,” he spit before slithering off into places unknown. 

“What kind snake creature. Guess stories were wrong.” Korgran conversed with his axe as he ventured back home. 

**_KORGRANNNNNNN!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think either of these were in character. RIP me.


	5. Movie Zane and Squiffy & Bucko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Me

“Wow, you are pirates?” asked the teen with a wide, inappropriately cheerful smile for being captured by pirates, “That is so ‘cool’. I myself am a totally normal human teen.” 

“Uhhh…” stammered the newly officiated pirates, unsure what to do with their chatty victim. 

“That’s -- er, uh, tha’ be correct,” intimidated Bucko, after sharing a glance with Squiffy, “And since yo-- ye be our captive, you have to do what we ask!” 

“Oh, no,” intoned the boy, not looking any less cheerful, “That is a problem.” 

“Yeah, you bet it is!” confidently chimed in Squiffy, who was then nudged by his friend for his lack of dedication to character. Quickly recovering, he adjusted his unnecessary eyepatch and added threateningly, “Don’t be botherin’ to struggle. No one will be comin for ye.” 

“Ooh, that was a good line,” praised Bucko in a hushed aside. 

Though the youth kept the same disturbingly wide smile, both pirates noticed a change in his attitude. “My totally human senses calculate that you are very misguided in this theory. My friends will be coming for me. And,” he said, turning his shockingly blue eyes to Squiffy, “My friend Kai would tell you that that was  _ not  _ a very ‘cool’ line.” 

Before the pirates’ eyes, the rope around the boy began to become covered in frost. Before they could react, the rope froze and shattered, and they found their legs encased in ice -- unable to move. 

Gaping, they stared as the boy hovered rather than walked to the edge of the ship, looking over his shoulder at them as he did. Like, looking 180° over his shoulder, causing Squiffy to gag slightly at the sight. Unbothered by their shock, he gave them some parting words, “Here is a better line for you. You two need to ‘chill out’.” 

His head rotated back to facing forwards, and the nindroid smiled to himself. “Kai would be proud of me,” he said, nodding to himself, before leaving the ship and the shocked pirates behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote them as Squiffo and Bucky the entire time before I realized that was wrong, haha.


	6. Sensei Garmadon and Movie|Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Me

“Ok, so like this?” wondered the spiky-haired boy, trying to mimic the move that had been shown to him by the new sensei. 

To his dismay, the older man hmmed in disappointment, shaking his head. “No, no, that’s completely incorrect.” Using his staff, Garmadon adjusted his stance while simultaneously moving his arms as well. Stepping back, the man appraised his work, nodding. “There. Now, run it again.”

Kai groaned loudly. He was starting to think he preferred Master Wu’s method of training. At least then he could goof off. This was way more like school. And, well, school had never really been his thing. 

“You're harsh, Sensei G,” he complained, but he did  _ try  _ to do the move again with the corrected stance. 

“Perhaps. But only out of necessity,” the previous lord’s expression turned dark, reflecting, “the world is a dangerous place, Kai. I know in your youthful optimism it might not seem like it but that is why I want to prepare you,” muttering, still a bit confused on the subject he added, “There are far worse people across the realms than my double.” 

Kai stopped entirely in his drill, staring at the sensei sadly.  _ This  _ Garmandon was absolutely nothing like the one he knew. That Garmadon never exactly made it a secret how he was feeling. This one was way quieter and more introverted. Funnily enough (or maybe not, all things considered), he reminded him  _ a lot  _ of Lloyd. Lloyd could be a huge downer, too. 

“Hey man, that’s not totally true,” argued/comforted the teen. 

“Oh?” wondered the man, a bit surprised to be hearing this from Kai.  _ His  _ Kai was usually far more pessimistic. “Maybe not,” he conceded, shrugging his shoulders, “With all my years I just prefer to veer on the side of caution, I suppose.” 

Kai studied him for a long moment. Now, he may not have been considered all that smart (his grades certainly proved that point), but he  _ did  _ know when someone on the team was hurting. Especially his lil’ bro Lloyd. And this looked exactly like that. Holding his arms open, he said to the sensei, “Sounds like you need a hug.” 

Garmadon just stared at the offered open arms. He wasn’t...entirely opposed to hugs. It was just odd to see someone who looked just like his Kai offering one so spontaneously. The Kai from his world just always kept a respectful distance from him, he supposed. 

Unrelentingly, the high schooler wiggled his fingers, still holding his arms out invitingly. “C’mon man. If you don’t hug me I’m just gonna hug you anyway,” he threatened cheerily. 

Hesitatingly, Sensei Garmadon stepped forwards, and the teenager met him halfway, pulling him into a strong embrace. The hug was warm -- probably from the boy’s internal fire powers, Garmadon thought -- and he patted his back firmly a couple of times before pulling back away. 

“Don’t be so down, dude,” he comforted with a wide smile, “Not everything sucks.” 

With some surprise, Garmadon found that he was smiling as well. Even if it may not have been true, there was certainly something to be said about the power of this boy’s optimism. “Yes, well, I will try to remember that, won’t I?” 

Kai beamed where he stood and the sensei’s smile turned more into a mischievous grin. “But,” he added, “We still aren’t finished with training, yet.” 

That put a dent in the fire ninja’s spirits, and he groaned, but Sensei Garmadon’s grin remained. “So back to work!” he exclaimed cheerily. 

Kai groaned again, a bit louder, and the Sensei couldn’t help but chuckle at the sound. 

“You’re  _ harsh  _ Sensei G,” Kai reiterated, but even so he was fighting off a grin as well as he got back into a fighting stance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie Kai is a sweetheart.


	7. Lou and Korgran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By me

“So...you say you’re one of Cole’s...acquaintances?” asked Lou tensely, taking a steadying sip of his tea. Across from him the large ( _ enormous _ ! And uncultured, and unhygienic, and  _ why  _ was it Cole seemed to have his mother’s knack for attracting strange company?) man played with the singer’s delicate china teacup. 

Cradling his large axe in the crook of his arm, the metalonian took a sloppy sip from his own cup, all the while Lou prayed to the gods above that he wouldn’t break it. Setting the cup back down less-than-gently the visitor nodded, answering, “Cole is treasured friend of Korgran,” he struck a fist on his bare chest, adding in a booming voice, “We are Upplies!” 

“Uh-huh,” nodded the Royal Blacksmith flatly, internally lamenting at the behavior, “Well…” he said out loud in a tight, polite voice, “It’s a...  _ pleasure _ to meet you, Korgran.”

“Thank you,” replied the man completely oblivious to social etiquette. He then leaned over, placing his ear to the blade of his axe. The large man then nervously picked the cup back up, playing with it in his hands once again and looking suddenly sheepish. “Ah, right,” he said as if he someone just reminded him of something, “Father of Cole, he tells me you are a King of Blacksmiths.”

“A Royal Blacksmith,” the mustached man swiftly corrected. Honestly, he was wondering if he should change that name. People were always getting it confused. 

Korgran just nodded, “Yes, like Korgran said, blacksmith like royalty. Sooo…” the man rubbed at the back of head, held the axe up to his ear again, then nervously added, “Can Korgran have job?”

“What?” exclaimed Lou in complete confusion. 

Korgran mistook his confusion for reluctance, and held his hands out imploringly, “Korgran knows much about weapons! Can be good blacksmith!” The warrior tapped his index fingers together anxiously, looking more the part of a nervous middle schooler than a full grown barbarian. In a softer voice, he added, “Korgran’s father kicked Korgran out of house for being ‘lazy bum’ and ‘delusional disgrace to family clan’.” He scoffed loudly, crossing his arms and glaring into space (presumably, Lou thought, at his absent father), “Korgran’s father not understand.” 

Lou gave himself a minute to digest all of that, sipping at his teacup to buy time. 

_ Delusional sounds about right _ , he thought to himself, but he just prevented himself from saying so aloud. Realy, who dressed like  _ that  _ or acted like some savage in this day and age? It made him wonder, though, just what Korgran’s father was like. From the sound of the quotes the warrior gave, it sounded like he wasn’t much like his son. 

“Why would your father say a thing like that?” he found himself asking aloud. When the metalonian gave him a strange look, Lou cleared his throat and made up an elaboration, “You’re hardly selling yourself here, lad. Some...context could be beneficial before I decide anything.” 

Visibly, exaggeratingly thinking it over, the guest soon bought the explanation, nodding vigorously. Arms still crossed, Korgran explained disdainfully, “Korgran want to be adventurous warrior -- like metalonians of old! Korgran’s father not understand, expects Korgran to help with  _ accounting  _ and  _ business _ , bah!” he scoffed, waving his hands dismissively. Brightening, he leaned onto the table that sat between the two men -- Lou wincing as the wood creaked under the weight -- and continued, “But you are father of  _ Cole _ ! You out of anyone would understand Korgran!”

_ Well, I suppose he’s right about that,  _ thought the Royal Blacksmith, grinning wryly. Shaking his head, he spoke from experience, “Korgran, I’m sure your father can understand more than you realize.” That got Korgran’s attention, and his eyes were fixed on the man in front of him in disbelief. Looking up at him, Lou said, “I’m not so sure that a job is what you’re really looking for here.” 

The disbelief on the warrior’s face turned to puzzlement at the remark, his whole head tilting in the progress. “Wha? What do you  _ think  _ Korgran is looking for, then, if not job?” 

With the same wry smile, Lou explained, “Just speaking from personal experience, I’d say you’re looking for someone who accepts your...unusual life decisions.” Looking aside, he mused, “Us fathers want what’s best for our sons, but our version of ‘best’ isn’t always right.” Turning back to his guest, he said, “Talk to your father. He may be set in his ways, but I’m sure you’ll be better for it if you do.” 

Chuckling, he ended, “Besides, I couldn’t give you a job anyway. I’m  _ Royal Blacksmith _ \-- a musician. I...somehow doubt you’d find a suitable place here.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually ended up as a really interesting prompt, I'm super glad with how it turned out.


	8. Dareth and Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By me
> 
> Set sometime between seasons 6 and 8, Nelson is 11/12 ish don't worry about it too much.

“Mr Grand Sensei Dareth, sir?” piped a voice from the beaded curtains of Dareth’s Mojo Dojo while said man was “practicing” his forms. 

“Just a sec, kid!” he shouted over his shoulder as he attempted one more spinning kick on a training dummy, only to end up sliding to the floor. Nonplussed, he picked himself up and dusted himself off before turning around to face his new visitor. “What can I do ya for?” 

Nervously playing with his hands, Nelson built up his courage, reminding himself that Ninja Never Quit, and pushed his way through the beaded doorway. “I was wondering if I could train here, sir. I-I heard that the Green Ninja learned everything he knew here, and I wanna be just like him! So please teach me!” he ended quickly. 

Dareth scratched his chin thoughtfully at the claim and chuckled guiltily, “Well, uh, you’re kinda right. Lloyd trained  _ here _ , but, uh, I wasn’t exactly the one that trained him,” Dareth smiled crookedly at the mix-up, but quickly reassured the prospective student, “But, hey, I can still teach ya! You-you know, if you want,” he ended uncertainty, wondering if he had accidentally turned away the new student (he really needed  _ some  _ students soon, it was getting difficult to justify keeping this place open. Fewer and fewer seemed to want his sensei skills for some reason). 

But Nelson wasn’t worried about any of that, instead his jaw was hanging open at what Dareth had called the Green Ninja, “You know the Green Ninja by  _ name _ ?” he asked in awe. 

“Well…” said Dareth, rubbing at the back of his head and feigning modesty, “Not to brag, but I am kinda one of the Ninja’s allies. Helped the save the city. My buddy Lloyd knows he can always count on--” he pulled on his ninja hood with a flourish and got into a battle stance, “-- the  _ Brown Ninja  _ to help out when it’s needed!” 

“The Brown Ninja,” repeated the young ninja-fan, still in awe and smiling widely at meeting someone who called his favorite of the Ninja “buddy”. 

The Brown Ninja chuckled again, good-naturedly, “Yup. But--uh,” he said, removing his hood and realizing he had gotten a little off track, “You came here for Grand Sensei Dareth, right?”

“No way!” exclaimed the tween, voice cracking slightly in excitement, “Oh wow!” he exclaimed to himself, “I can’t believe I’m meeting a Ninja!”

“Wow. You’re a big fan then, huh?” wondered Dareth, having never gotten such an enthusiastic response to meeting the Brown Ninja (not that he ever let that bother him, but still, this reaction was pretty nice). 

With a glimmer in his eyes, the youth pulled on his own homemade ninja hood, the whole fabric a vibrant purple. Standing in an equally heroic pose to Dareth’s previous he proclaimed, “Honorary Purple Ninja Nelson at your service!” 

The Brown Ninja’s smile widened proudly, “Hey- _ hey _ ! That’s awesome, kid!” Flipping his own hood back on, he posed beside the boy. The two posed dramatically a moment longer, but soon eventually got back to business. 

“Well, young Ninja,” commented Dareth with gravity, “We will begin your training immediately! Bow before your sensei,” intoned the sensei, one arm akimbo and the other gesturing solemnly in front of him. Equally solemnly, the Purple Ninja clasped his hands together and gave a formal bow to the Grand Sensei. Moving his hands as if knighting the young ninja, Dareth said, “I now pronounce you student of Grand Sensei Dareth AND,” he gave this part particular emphasis, winking at the eager student with a broad smile, “apprentice to the Brown Ninja. Rise, Purple Ninja.” Nelson did just that, his eyes shining proudly from underneath his hood. 

Dareth sauntered over to him, placing a hand on the tween’s shoulder. “From this day forth,” he proclaimed with the same air of importance, gesturing dramatically with his free hand, “I will train you with all that I know. As long as you remember to follow the Code of the Ninja,”

The Purple and Brown Ninja recited in unison, “Ninja never quit!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this isn't canon?


	9. Akita and Murtessa (Munce Queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By me 
> 
> (Also, not 100% sure I got Murtessa's speaking patterns totally correct, but I tried.)

The formling paced down the maze of tunnels, her scowl deepening in irritation with every turn. She had managed to find her way to Lloyd’s realm of “Ninjago”, but so far it had been filled with nothing but caves, caves, caves. She hoped that he had not lied to her when he described the green fields and large buildings, but the longer she stayed here, the harder it became to believe there was anything outside of these dark, cramped, slime-filled passages. The claustrophobic tunnels were starting to make her wolf side antsy, and she picked up her pace -- desperate to find something more open. 

After far more navigating the twists and turns of the cave, she at last found a larger cavern. Warrior that she was, she would never admit to how she sighed in relief at finally finding a space with a ceiling larger than a few feet above her head. But she did not relax for long, instead scanning the new area for any potential threats. She heard a distant clanging and some muttering voices further down in the cavern, signalling that she wasn’t alone here. She carefully scented the air for more information, to find out what  _ kind _ of people there may have been in this deep underground cavern. The sharp, iron-filled scent of metal -- possible weapons, she noted -- mixed with the musty slime-scent of mildew and mold that seemed to fill the whole stinking place. Amidst these unpleasant -- but still familiar -- smells was mingled one that she could not place. Puzzled, he sniffed the air again, trying to figure it out. It was an earthy scent, definitely alive-- almost like Krag but minus the mustiness of Krag’s fur-scent. The mystery was troubling, and shaking off her growing hesitation, she hovered her hand over her knife and decided to investigate further into the area in hopes of finding an answer to this puzzle. 

Circling the more open area, rolling behind the occasional stone (or wagon as she got further in) for cover, Akita made her way towards the voices. Finally she got near enough that she could see why the scent had made no sense. Around the area were creatures that she had never seen the likes of before, taller than even the strongest formling, some almost as heavily built as a bear, with skin the same color as the surrounding stone. She held her knife a little closer at the sight of so many obvious warriors, but the creatures paid her no notice. They were all occupied with their work, swinging hammers at clumps of rocks and playfully conversing with one another in gruff voices. They were smart, which could be very good or very bad. Akita knew well from experience that a cruel intelligent man was far worse than the most savage of wild beasts. 

Rolling forwards once again, she now crouched behind a cart laden with tools and stones, her clever eyes scanning for further signs of a threat. She saw nothing concerning, but observed that most of the creatures seemed to follow the orders of one central figure. This warrior walked to each pocket of laborers with a gate befitting a ruler, and Akita knew she was looking at the leader. 

Just as she made this deduction, she heard the concerning cry of “Rock slide!” from afar, and she was forced to roll into the open as a torrent of stones fell onto her hiding spot. 

So suddenly exposed, she grit her teeth in a snarl as she attracted the attention of the leader. 

“What’s this?” asked the head of the warriors in a loud voice, walking closer to the formling with powerful, purposeful strides. She (now that she was closer, Akita could tell she was dealing with a female fighter) surveyed Akita’s crouched form with confidence, her eyes taking in every detail in front of her. Akita knew this, because she was doing the same thing -- looking over the woman for weapons and any possible weaknesses. 

The formling growled in warning not to approach any further, clutching her knife in an iron grip. 

The Queen of the Munce smiled in response, baring sharp teeth of her own. “Is that a  _ challenge _ ?!” boomed the leader of the warriors, sounding excited at the prospect, drawing her broad shoulders up even higher in challenge. 

In wordless response, the wolf in Akita replied with a snarling jab of the blade. She was in an unfamiliar land, cornered by unfamiliar creatures, with the claustrophobia of the past day guiding her actions. A trapped animal responding as a trapped animal would. 

The Queen dodged the blow with a barking laugh, before turning to the crowds around them who had halted in their work to watch. “Munce! This Moutsider has challenged your Queen!” she shouted, raising a fist to accentuate her cry. Turning back to her adversary, she rolled her shoulders and taunted, still grinning toothily, “Prepare yourself, Moutsider!” 

Akita struck again and again, the Queen often blocking or dodging her strikes. The third one got in, though, carving a fine line of purplish-red alongside the queen’s bicep. Akita grinned in victory, long lost to the thrill of combat. In contrast, the older woman’s gaze settled, losing her amused toothy grin for the first time. “Okay,” she decided suddenly, her entire posture shifting to a more serious stance, “No more going easy on youngling.” Launching forwards, before Akita could process what she was doing, the queen rolled into her full-force, knocking her to the floor in one fell swoop. 

“Hey!” she cried, indignant from the underhanded battle tactic, and not expecting to have been toppled so easily. Before she could even get to her feet, the opposing warrior had pinned her on her back, and she was helpless to move under such a powerful grip. 

Still, she fought to squirm away, Shifting in vain attempts to get released. The Queen’s brows raised in surprise when she found herself pinning a dog-like creature rather than a young girl, but her hold remained firm. 

Seeing it was pointless, Akita Shifted back, though she did not stop in her resistance. “Release me!” she snarled at her sudden capture, baring her fangs threateningly. 

The Queen just looked amused, though also confused, “It is over, Moutsider. You have lost.”

“Never!” argued the formling, struggling once again. But when the Queen did not relent her hold, Akita sagged and ashamedly accepted her defeat. 

The Munce Queen chuckled, but still glanced at the girl warningly. “Now, why did you attack Murtessa? Answer, Moutsider!” 

Alone, defeated, lost, and -- though she hated to admit it -- scared, Akita relented to the warrior’s demands, sensing that this woman would accept nothing less than the truth. “I am a stranger here,” she admitted, turning her face away from her captor, “I do not know where I am, and I do not know how to get out.” Swallowing, struggling to work past her pride to choke the words out she admitted, sagging against the stone floor against her back, “I was … frightened.” 

A sympathetic gleam shone out from the large warrior’s yellow eyes, and she gradually released the young lady from her hold, standing up beside her where she lay on the ground. Grabbing the formling’s hands, she heartilly pulled the girl to her feet, remarking cheerily, “Well! You not need to be! You are a good fighter! Almost good as Murtessa!” Chuckling deeply, she clapped Akita approvingly on the shoulders, nearly toppling the slimmer fighter over. “Giant spiders should be afraid of  _ YOU _ ! _ ”  _ she laughed raucously, the surrounding Munce echoing her, and a few cheering in admiration from the battle. 

Akita looked up at the grey-skinned queen guardedly, though she was grateful for the compliment. Seeming to decide something, Murtessa nodded sharply before addressing the others. “Take care of day’s work! I will take care of Munce guest,” she declared, and the crowds steadily turned back to their tasks. 

_ So, I am a “guest” now, am I?  _ Akita wondered to herself with a slight smile. Respect through combat was something that she could admire in these people. It made her feel a little bit less like a stranger in a strange land. 

The Queen started towards her throne room, pausing to gesture at the stunned Akita, “Follow Murtessa,” pronounced the queen, and, still guardedly (though slightly less than before), Akita did. 

Remaining on alert, she gazed around the stone throne room while the Munce queen wrapped a bandage around her slight wound. Flexing her bicep to make sure the dressing stayed, she said to the girl approvingly, “You fought well, for being so small.” 

Akita bit her tongue to prevent the protest that wanted to burst out at the claim. Watching her forcefully stoic face carefully, the queen’s eyes glittered knowingly, the smile returning to her face once again. Turning away, she put on her more formal robes, and sat upon her throne. “Now,” she said, more business-like as her smile diminished, “What do you want in Munce land?” 

“Munce?” questioned the changeling with curiosity, “Is  _ that  _ what you are called?” It was nice to have a name to go with the new strange scent, she decided. 

“Yes!” boomed the proud Munce, standing tall at her throne and pounding her chest with a tight fist, “ And I am Murtessa, Queen of the Munce!” 

Akita stepped forward, her posture just as assured as the confident queen’s. “And I am Akita, of the Formlings. I am here seeking a friend from Ninjago.” 

Murtessa smiled once again, deciding that she liked this fierce girl and her proud demeanor. Nodding in approval, she declared, “Well, then, Makita. The Munce will help you find your friend.” 

“Thank you,” she replied respectfully, giving the Queen an appropriate bow. Straightening, she added with some annoyance, “But it’s  **A** -ki-ta.” 

“Makita,” nodded the queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta tell you, I'm super proud of this one. Writing these two strong gals was FUN. Kudos, comments, etc. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. :)


	10. Movie Kai and Clutch Powers

“WE’RE GONNA DIE!” screamed the fire ninja as he tumbled down the sides of a strange volcano. As he ran and tripped over rocks and ran he turned to his companion, who appeared far more angry at him than distraught at their current situation. 

“Why did yah go and touch stuff, kid! Haven’t ya read my book?” criticized the former adventurer, swiftly dodging chunks of burning rock and small parts of spitting flame bolting from the top of the temple on the volcano. 

“I, uh… Skimmed it,” he shrugged guiltily, blasting through an incoming boulder with his newly acquired powers. 

“I’m really sorry dude!” Kai yelled from across a newly incoming set of rocks, “I really thought going on an adventure with you would be fun!” The teen tripped over a jagged set of rocks hidden in the steep descending ground and fell to the ground. Clutch begrudgingly looked back at the kid. Why’d he have tah deal with this guy? He’s reckless and irresponsible! No one intelligent would just drag a near stranger into such peril like this! Well no one except himself…

Clutch stared at the fallen boy ready to make a run for it. But he couldn't do that to this youngster. The kid had spunk that’s for sure. He was not so different from when Clutch himself first started as a young cadet. He reminisced on all the adventures he partook in no matter the consequences. He also remembered being a pretty lousy companion back in the day, always putting his teammates face to face with certain death. Wasting not another second the explorer ran back and helped Kai to his feet. 

“Aw thanks bro! You certainly came in clutch,” he chuckled through heavy breaths and general shock of either almost getting rushed by flying rocks or burnt to a crisp. 

“Adventure Rule number 3. When in a group, stay together…”

“... Cause numbers are always an asset. Hell yeah!” Kai enthusiastically finished the phrase with a fist bump in the air. He may not have read the entire book like Lloyd did but he could never forget the movie adaptations inspired by his chronicled adventures. 

“Guess you did learn something. Now stay close and stop tripping over your own feet or we’ll both die!” Clutch remarked semi-encouraging as they continued their daring escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I took great reference from the clutch powers original film for this one. 
> 
> Hope yah liked my short little thing! Hope you all leave Kudos and comments! All the Kai-nd people do!


End file.
